Under Superstition
by Hotaka
Summary: En una nueva vida, Chikane y Himeko ¿Cómo se conocerán? ¿Qué será de sus vidas? ¿Tendrán nuevos desafíos? Puede ser una continuación, pero no haré referencia a vidas pasadas.


Bien después de tanto tiempo he vuelto a mi hobby; creo que todavía tengo muchas historias que contar acerca de esto personaje. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Chikane y Himeko no me pertenecen, sus dueños son Kaishaku, si ellas fueran mías le hubiese puesto mejores personajes secundarios y tendría una duración de mínimos diez tomos de manga.

Ya saben No Souma, No Makoto, No Orochi.

* * *

**Capítulo I: "Y así se conocieron"**

_Tooku ni hikaru ano hoshi futari miagete  
Kimi ni deatta unmei o omou  
Nanigenai furide te no hira furete miru kedo  
Kimi ha yasashiku hohoemi dakede_

_Kimochi ga tsuyoku naru to fuan no kazumo fuete yuku kara_  
_Ichido dakishimeta kokoro ha donna toki mo hanasanai de…_

La alegre melodía sigue reproduciéndose en el aparato de música que está sobre la mesa de noche de la dueña de aquel departamento. Esa canción es su favorita y la utiliza para despertarse, pues la llena de alegría algo esencial en su trabajo. Sin embargo, hoy, la mujer que se encuentra sumida en un magnifico sueño, aún no logra salir de ese onírico mundo, por lo tanto su tiempo en la cama ya ha traspasado la media hora.

Si no fuera por el desagradable sonido proveniente desde su celular Kurusugawa Himeko aún estaría disfrutando de aquellas imágenes que tanto desea tener por las noches pues en esas, es muy feliz junto a su amante.

_Molesto spam. _Piensa con molestia. Suspira fuertemente al notar que fue despertada por un mensaje de texto sin sentido sólo está escrito que tendría la posibilidad de ganar un automóvil último modelo, lo único que tiene que hacer es mandar su respectiva respuesta a una trivia.

_Como si fuese tan ingenua._ Deja a un lado su teléfono sin ni siquiera percatarse de la hora. Vuelve a su posición original, pero en esta ocasión su cabeza está apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas, bajando sus parpados para imaginarse las acciones que realizaba en su sueño.

_Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil._ Por unos segundos aleja el pensamiento de su amante cuando una fugaz reflexión cruza por su mente.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" Quita las mantas con brusquedad y toma su reloj para verificar la hora.

"¡ES TARDE!" Alcanza a gritar mientras va corriendo hacia el baño para preparase para un día muy especial. Hoy en su agencia le ha asignado una tarea de suma importancia, ya que su jefa ha visto sus capacidades y su buena voluntad.

* * *

Terminando de acomodar las carpetas en su maletín, Himemiya Chikane verifica por una tercera vez su lista mental de las actividades matutinas. Un hábito que inició en la secundaria, que le ha servido para ordenarse día a día en las innumerables actividades que realiza constantemente.

_Supongo que eso es todo. _ Piensa mientras toma sus llaves y su celular para encaminarse hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Caminado con lentitud y elegancia baja los escalones hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión, dónde la espera la jefa de las sirvientas, Kisaragi Otoha.

"Aquí tiene Ojou-sama" Le entrega su abrigo blanco, pues la temperatura estará baja durante todo el día, ya que es inicio del invierno

"Gracias Otoha-san" Deja descansar la prenda en su antebrazo y comienza su andar. Saliendo de la mansión se dirige hasta el garaje donde se encuentra su automóvil, resguardado por una funda. La retira para luego desactivar la alarma e ingresar. Esperando que los niveles estén correctos Chikane moviliza la palanca hasta la primera posición, mientras que su pie derecho está en el pedal de embriague y el izquierdo en el acelerador. Movimientos perfectamente coordinados desde los dieciséis años.

_Espero que sea un buen día. _Teniendo eso en mente mueve el volante hacia la derecha para posicionarse en el camino que la lleva hasta la gran reja de metal negro. A la vez que cambia de estación su radio.

* * *

Con su respiración agitada logra entrar a su área de trabajo, dónde sus compañeros la miran asombrados. Himeko siempre se ha destacado por llegar al menos quince minutos antes de que la jornada laboral inicie. Hoy, llega con un leve retraso de diez minutos. Con una leve sonrisa y casi un inaudible _Buen día, _llega hasta su cubículo para tomar asiento y recuperar el aliento. Pasado cinco minutos logra que su ritmo vuelva a la normalidad, estando lista para las actividades que tendrá que hacer.

Llegando finalmente el término de su jornada, la vicepresidenta de la corporación Himemiya procede a ordenar sus carpetas por orden de urgencia, los papeles importantes en una gaveta con llaves y por último apaga la pantalla de su computador.

Levantándose de su confortable silla, se dirige hasta el lugar donde está colgado su abrigo y a unos cuantos metros su maletín para salir de su oficina y emprender rumbo a su hogar.

Una vez estando en su auto busca con afán su porta-cd, eligiendo música clásica como siempre lo hace, la ayuda a relajarse después de toda la tensión acumulada debido a las extensas reuniones y la toma importante de decisiones para el futuro de la empresa familiar.

Lo que no sabía Himemiya Chikane es que su regreso a casa sería distinto y que su vida daría un vuelco en ciento ochenta grados.

Generalmente durante la conducción, mantiene su teléfono celular en modo silencioso, no le gusta las distracciones, sobre todo que la molesten antes o después de la llegada a la oficina, sim embargo en esta oportunidad no realizó tal acto, teniendo consecuencias desafortunadas.

Siempre respeta los límites de velocidad y las normas del tránsito, pero ahora no sabe cuál fue el motivo de que tomara el fono con su mano izquierda presionando la tecla verde.

"¿Aló?"

"_Disculpe que la moleste Himemiya-sama, pero olvidé comentarle sobre la reunión que se llevará a cabo a primera hora de mañana."_ La voz de su secretaria está impregnada de temor, pues sabe a la perfección que su jefa odia ser interrumpida en horarios fuera de trabajo, pero el asunto es importante.

"Está bien, pero ¿no pudiste esperar a que por lo menos llegara a casa?" Tiene una molestia infundada en cada una de sus palabras.

"_Yo… yo…. Lo siento"_

"Si no tienes más que comunicarme, yo…" Y la princesa Himemiya no puede concluir su frase ya que algo de improvisto sucede. Acaba de cometer su primer accidente, ha atropellado a una persona. El ruido de las llantas al frenar fue ensordecedor y junto con esos miles de papeles que salieron volando, mientras la dueña de dichos documentos cae al pavimento. Sacándose con prisa su cinturón de seguridad y buscando el teléfono que había dejado caer, hace la llamada de emergencia. Al tercer timbre le contestan, explicando brevemente la situación finaliza la conversación y se dirige hacia la persona que no vio momentos antes por su imprudencia.

¿Cómo describir aquella escena? Dónde una joven de dorados cabellos cuya longitud no sobrepasa los hombros, un hermoso cuerpo cubierto por una blusa color turquesa y una blanca falda cubriendo una pequeña porción de sus delgadas piernas. Por un momento quedó deslumbrada ante aquella belleza, pero sacude la cabeza violentamente, pues tenía que volver a la realidad e inspeccionar las heridas y de los papeles que están esparcidos a varios metros del lugar. Así que decide recogerlos, considera que son importantes para la joven. Cuando los va observando nota que no son simples hojas, son fotografías. Teniendo su lado artístico desarrollado más que el común de las personas, pues siempre ha practicado el piano de cola y el violín. En algunas ocasiones se ha inspirado y ha incursionado en otras artes, como la pintura, pudo notar el gran talento en cada una de las imágenes que va tomando y ordenando.

Cuando se asegura que todos o la mayoría se encuentra a salvo, vuelve hacia el lugar del accidente, para asegurarse una vez más el pulso de la joven y notando la irregularidad de su respiración calcula el tiempo que ha transcurrido.

_Diez minutos, espero que la ambulancia llegue pronto. _Cuando tiene aquel pensamiento una idea cruza su mente y da gracias a los cielos que el lugar no es muy concurrido y no ha tenido gente molesta a su alrededor, por lo que decide investigar el nombre de la joven. Murmurando un "permiso" procede a registrar el bolso hasta encontrar alguna identificación, lo logra en unos escasos minutos.

"Kurusugawa Himeko" _Lindo nombre. _Y sigue leyendo, llamándole la atención su fecha de nacimiento.

_¡Qué extraña coincidencia!_ Obteniendo el dato que requería, vuelve a dejar aquel documento en el mismo lugar donde lo halló, justo en el momento que oye el sonido de la sirena.

_Ya era hora. _ Se coloca de pie, tomando las cosas de la joven para guardarlas en su auto.

* * *

Después de dar las explicaciones necesarias en el departamento de policía, sale con libertad sin antes firmar unos documentos y quedar citada para un par de días. Decide que en vez de ir a su hogar, va rumbo hacia el hospital metropolitano para visitar a la joven.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, llega hasta el estacionamiento del centro hospitalario. Coge los objetos personales de la primera persona y espera que la última que atropella, también toma sus llaves y su celular. Camina unos cuantos metros hasta la entrada y se dirige con prisa hasta la recepción para preguntar por el estado de salud de la hermosa joven.

"¿Me puede repetir el nombre?, por favor" Le pide la recepcionista que se aprecia a simple vista que tiene una falta de atención o ya está aburrida de estar ahí a estas horas de la noche.

"Kurusugawa Himeko" Repite con enfado.

"…" Sólo la mira y digita el nombre. "Ella se encuentra en la habitación 212, en el segundo piso"

"Gracias" Responde secamente y se encamina hasta el ascensor. Recorre algunos pasos hasta dar con el número.

"Aquí es" Dando unos golpes a la puerta, toma el pomo sin esperar la autorización la gira en ingresa.

Lo primero que percibe, es que la belleza de cabellos dorados tiene la mirada dirigida hacia la ventana, teniendo una magnifica vista de las estrellas y de la luna llena y que solicitado a una de las enfermeras que las cortinas no cubran aquel paisaje.

_Simplemente hermosa. _Grabando con nitidez el perfil de la joven, Chikane aclara su garganta.

"Kurusugawa-san" Pronuncia con una inexplicable sensación de alegría y logra que la joven gire su mirada hacia ella.

"¿Si?"

"Ahm, Buenas noches, lamento interrumpir tan tarde" Ya son las 21:00 horas, horario que no están permitidas las visitas. Si no fuera por la presión que ejerció cuando se acercó hasta la recepción y pronunciando su apellido con grandeza, no tendría el privilegio de estar en esa habitación.

"Buenas Noches" Responde con cierta confusión.

"Me presento, soy Himemiya Chikane" Se encuentra a una corta distancia de la cama y se inclina frente a la joven. "Lo siento mucho, espero que me disculpe, yo…" Titubea unos segundos manteniendo su posición. "Soy la persona que la atropelló, espero que pueda perdonarme, yo…" Por primera vez se queda sin palabras, debido a que es primera vez que enfrenta tan extraña situación.

La joven de mirada amatista en un primer momento tiene cierta consternación, no esperaba que alguien se inclinara de esa forma, después la invade el sentimiento de enfado, pues recuerda que todo su trabajo fue inútil y por último una sensación de nerviosismo, pues una mujer tan elegante y hermosa cómo ella este tan cerca, inundado sus sentidos con tan exquisito aroma.

"Ehm, Himemiya-san, yo no sé qué responder… Siento que es difícil perdonarla, usted cometió una grave imprudencia, lo bueno es que iba a manejando a una baja velocidad, sino imagínese que hubiese pasado"

"Soy consciente de ello Kurusugawa-san, aunque usted no lo crea, soy una persona responsable, es más este es mi primer accidente en casi diez años que llevo manejando, por eso me siento profundamente culpable de su estado…" Iba a seguir argumentando su disculpa, pero es interrumpida.

"Lo bueno es que mi estado no es grave, una leve contusión en la cabeza, cómo ve está vendada y una fractura en el tobillo, que bueno, tiene que estar enyesado. Lo que lamento realmente y no es que sea desagradecida, pero es que perdí todo mi trabajo, que debía presentar en dos días, yo… " Y comienza a deslizarse un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas sin control.

Mirando aquella triste escena, se le oprime el pecho, cómo pudo ser la causante de que aquella hermosa mujer este sufriendo.

"Kurusugawa-san, yo creo que no debe de afligirse, pues…" Extiende sus brazos dejando en el regazo la carpeta, que mira con incredulidad. Revisando el contenido, su sollozo se detiene al instante y una sonrisa genuina florece en sus labios.

_Fascinante._

Dejando sus fotografías regadas en la cama, las analiza e intenta recordar si están todas.

"Creo que perdí algunas, lo siento" Se iba a inclinar, pero la melodiosa voz de Himeko la detiene.

"No tiene que hacerlo Himemiya-san, con esto creo que puedo perdonarla, no sabe lo feliz que estoy al ver que recuperé el trabajo de semanas. Creo que se perdieron las que iba a desechar… ¿No cree que fue cosa del destino? " La mira con anhelo.

"Ya lo creo" Finge una sonrisa, al menos las opresión desapareció. Observando unos minutos más a la joven recuerda que tiene autorización para estar ahí sólo quince minutos.

"Si me disculpa, Kurusugawa-san, ya debo retirarme"

"¿Tan luego?"

"Sí, sólo vine a dejar sus pertenencias" Le entrega su bolso, algo que Himeko no había notado. "Y saber cómo se encuentra"

"Veo" Murmura.

_Es mi idea o ¿está triste por mi partida? _

"¿Vendrá mañana?" Le pregunta sin una clara razón. No sabe de donde proviene esa necesidad de ver a aquella magnifica mujer.

"Si usted quiere mañana vengo a visitarle, aunque no me comprometo por la hora, pero podría ser a la hora del almuerzo" Finaliza rápidamente

Sus ojos adquieren un brillo especial. "Me parece bien"

"Bien, no deseo molestarla más" Estira su brazo derecho, esperando un apretón de manos.

"Buenas Noches Himemiya-san"

"Buenas Noches Kurusugawa-san"

En ambas mujeres una electricidad nace desde sus palmas y recorre sus cuerpos. Retirando su mano, Chikane da una última mirada a la joven y da media vuelta deseando que pronto llegue el día de mañana.

* * *

_Dos meses después_

En una mesa a la entrada de su local favorito, a estas horas de la tarde, Himemiya Chikane toma el tercer sorbo de su café, después de revisar por quinta vez la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

"Es tarde" Está preocupada, su reunión debería haber empezado hace media hora.

_Y, ¿si la llamo?_ Sin embargo, niega con la cabeza.

_Creo que hoy tiene una reunión muy importante. _Intentando hacer desaparecer su preocupación, vuelve a beber el contenido de la pequeña taza. Cuando está por dejarla en el plato una grata voz la saca de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento Chikane-chan" Dice la joven de mirada amatista. Después de verse durante todo este tiempo, Himeko tomó más confianza y trata a la princesa Himemiya de forma cercana. Es como si siempre hubiese dicho su nombre de tal forma, con tanta cercanía.

"Llegas tarde" Alza su mirada seria.

"Lo sé, por eso me disculpe contigo antes de saludarte" Himeko toma el respaldo de la silla para correrla algunos centímetros para sentarse

"Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue?"

El rostro de Himeko se ilumina, con ese pequeño gesto, Chikane obtiene su respuesta.

"Muy bien. A Shitaya-sama le gustó la composición de mi trabajo. Ha dicho que he superado sus expectativas, ya sabes, aún soy una novata, pero me dijo que tendría un brillante futuro cómo fotógrafa"

"Te felicito Himeko" Así como la joven de cabellos dorados puede nombrarle de manera especial, Chikane la nombra sin ningún sufijo.

"Estoy tan feliz… que me acordé de esa imágenes perdidas, pues en la presentación utilicé una de esa fotos… Acaso, ¿no te dije que las que no encontraste fue por alguna razón?"

"Si, bueno eso me hace sentir…"

"¿Cómo mi editora personal? O ¿algo así?" Estuvo a punto de decir otro calificativo, pero le pareció fuera de lugar.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, además recuerda que gracias a ti, mi trabajo no se perdió y fue la base para realizar el reportaje de las páginas centrales de la revista en ese mes"

"Sí, pero también soy la culpable de aquel incidente"

"Ya basta Chikane-chan, hasta cuando tengo que decirte que no debes sentirte así, creo que fue el destino"

"¿Destino?" La mirada de la joven empresaria se impregna de asombro. Fue lo mismo que pensó cuando revisaba la documentación de Himeko.

"Si, bueno… ¿cómo explicarlo?" Lentamente sus mejillas se van tiñendo de color carmesí. "Bueno si no me hubieses atropellado, nuestros caminos no se hubiesen cruzado, en consecuencia nunca nos hubiéramos conocido" Su mirada está clavada en la superficie de la mesa.

"Te e-encuentro toda la razón" Chikane tampoco puede mirarla debido a que internamente desde aquel día da gracias a los cielos por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y permitirle una cercanía de amistad.

_Espero que sea algo más._

"Sí, bueno, creo que pediré algo de beber" Dice Himeko en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación. Mientras Chikane vuelve a tomar su café.

Después de que el mesero trajo la orden de Himeko, el ambiente está más relajado, desapareciendo esa atmosfera de tensión y conversan de temas triviales.

"Y es por eso que es mi programa favorito" Termina de argumentar Himeko, acerca de la razón de que le guste ver programas acerca de la vida de médicos.

"Nunca lo hubiese creído de ti, pensaba que eres una persona miedosa y que no soporta ver operaciones y sangre"

"Es que no está enfocado en eso. Verás…" Cuando iniciaba su explicación un sonido llamó la atención de ambas.

"Ahm, disculpa Chikane-chan" Busca en su bolso su celular.

"¿Aló?"

"_Aló Himeko, ¿Cómo estás?"_

"Bien, bueno más que bien, me fue excelente en la reunión. Recibí hasta felicitaciones de Shitaya-sama"

"_Esa sí que son buenas noticias. Esto merece una celebración"_

"¿Celebración?, creo que exageras"

Chikane sigue la conversación disimuladamente, intrigándole la identidad de la otra persona en la línea.

"Está bien, nos vemos en una hora más, Usui-kun"

"_Adiós Himeko"_

La joven de ojos amatista queda unos instantes mirando la pantalla de su celular. Una mirada que Chikane nunca había notado.

"Veo que era una llamada importante" Reprime un poco su tono de voz intuyendo que estaría impregnada de celos.

"Bueno ahm… sí, quizás no tan importante, hablo con él todos los días"

"¿Todos los días?"

"Sí, la persona que me llamó fue Usui-kun" y segundos después agrega. "Mi novio"

Dos palabras que Chikane nunca asoció a la joven; sintiendo que algo se quiebra en su interior.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, esto estaba escrito hace tiempo, pero al fin me decidí a publicarlo. Siempre he tenido la idea de seguir escribiendo fanfics de KnM, puedo decirles,que este fic no será muy largo, pero ya saben puede que surjan las ideas de sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis fanfics publicados.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos

PD: Ya saben, no sé cuando habrá un nuevo capítulo n.n

14/02/2013


End file.
